


🚗【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】②③

by linweiwan



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linweiwan/pseuds/linweiwan
Kudos: 5





	🚗【（ABO）克拉的心机日常】②③

英熙按下收集按钮以后还是闻到一股牛奶味，看看磨砂门内正在洗澡的尹净汉。英熙摸摸自己滚烫的后颈，在抽屉里翻抑制剂，没有。“啊西，冰箱里。”英熙按着腺体，也不敢下楼去拿，整个身体都软了也没力气下楼。  
“英熙？”尹净汉哑着嗓子，空气里的成熟红提味让他心痒，随手扯了睡衣系在腰上。英熙趴在桌子上，整个人都是浓郁的红提味道。房间里的红提味道让尹净汉几乎快要疯掉，英熙酡红的脸和迷离的眼神让尹净汉心痒难耐。“英熙，可以吗？”尹净汉强忍欲望询问。“我没洗澡。”英熙说完喘气，胸前的起起伏伏让尹净汉忍不住。  
“一起。”尹净汉抱起英熙走进浴室，彭的关上浴室门。尹净汉把英熙的睡衣扯开扔在地上，又把自己系在腰上的睡衣扔出浴室。英熙感觉到尹净汉炙热的身体，出于本能往尹净汉胸膛贴近。“嗯。”尹净汉感受着胸前的柔软，单手托着英熙的臀，打开淋浴喷头。水珠从英熙的脸上流到胸前的雪白，再从沟壑流到视线被遮挡的地方。  
“嗯”英熙一下子被热水刺激地更加敏感，胸口不停的挪移。“嘶”尹净汉的炙热被蹭地愈发滚烫，吻住雪白上的缨红慢慢啃噬。“啊”英熙的身体剧烈的颤抖，背后的冰凉瓷砖，胸前的滚烫让她不适的扭腰。“小妖精”尹净汉感觉自己被蹭来蹭去，残存的理智控制自己注意英熙之前被伤到。  
英熙被胸前的啃噬折磨着，手不禁搂住尹净汉的脖子，水流从长发上流过，长发贴在尹净汉的背上，流到腰窝。尹净汉耐心地慢慢啃噬雪白上的缨红，右手把英熙的臀托稳，左手慢慢在大腿上揉捏。“嗯，啊”英熙的雪白随着扭动晃花了尹净汉的眼。尹净汉的直接轻轻触碰英熙的小穴，一股暖流在手心散开。  
尹净汉慢慢把手伸进小穴 “啊”英熙猛地一紧，软肉的包裹让尹净汉差点交代。尹净汉深吸一口气，慢慢地把手指在潮湿的紧致里按压“啊！”英熙猛地一抖，声音更加娇媚，身体一下子趴在尹净汉身上。尹净汉感受到手里的潮湿，把另外的手指也一起送入。“嗯”英熙不适的皱起眉，扭动着想要更多。尹净汉把手指抽出，英熙的小腹反复蹭着他的硕大。  
尹净汉把英熙抱高，硕大对准小穴，慢慢把它送入 。手指开拓不同于硕大，英熙不适的全身一紧，夹的尹净汉进退两难。“尹净汉，你”英熙小腹的空虚感让她难受，指甲轻轻抓净汉的后背。“你放松”尹净汉吻住英熙的腺体慢慢舔舐。英熙的信息素充满尹净汉的鼻腔，敏感点被关注英熙慢慢放松。尹净汉一只手扶住英熙的腰，慢慢用力让英熙吞下硕大。  
“啊”英熙被抵住，身体被水流冲洗，尹净汉的身体和她接触，水流钻进缝隙 。尹净汉慢慢进出等待英熙适应“你快点 ，我难受。”英熙在尹净汉身上趴着，指尖轻挠尹净汉的后颈，嘴唇胡乱在尹净汉肩上吻着。  
“嘶”尹净汉被刺激到，扶稳英熙，开始加大力度抽插。“啊，啊”英熙的叫喊媚惑，呻吟声破碎。尹净汉的腰一次比一次用力，抵着英熙的生殖腔。“疼！你轻点”英熙感觉自己的生殖腔被抵的又疼又有快感，猛地一收缩。尹净汉被挤的差点交代，趁着英熙猛烈的喘息伸手按压英熙的腺体，水声在浴室里混杂了呻吟。  
英熙的胸前被反复啃咬，雪白上留下朵朵红梅，腺体的跳动让她眼神迷离双颊酡红。英熙被一次一次的冲击顶得雪白跃动，生殖腔慢慢打开。尹净汉比之前更用力的一顶，感受到极端的紧致紧紧包裹。“啊，你出来”英熙又痛又难受趴在尹净汉身上喘着粗气。尹净汉更加用力地顶弄着英熙，不断触碰英熙的敏感点，水流声里呻吟四散，空气里是浓郁的红提味和牛奶味混合。  
尹净汉抱着英熙从浴室出来，英熙已经晕了过去，任由尹净汉擦洗身体。  
凌晨的时候英熙醒了过来，身体的燥热让她在床上不断扭动，尹净汉被她的动作弄醒。“不舒服？”尹净汉按住英熙扭动的身体，炙热抵住英熙，刚醒的声音沙哑。“净汉～我想要～”英熙一下起身，趴在尹净汉身上。“你”尹净汉刚要问就被英熙扒开衣服，英熙在尹净汉锁骨上胡乱啃咬，扯开自己的睡衣丢在地上，又扯开尹净汉的衣服扔开。英熙和尹净汉坦诚相见，尹净汉也有些懵，强忍难受看英熙的反应。“你行不行～”英熙看见尹净汉无动于衷，直接把小穴往尹净汉身上坐。“啊”  
英熙感觉自己慢慢被填满，呻吟出声却看见尹净汉还是没反应，如果忽略他脖子上的青筋的话。  
英熙看着依旧不动的尹净汉，生气地自己趴在尹净汉身上不断扭动，想要填满空虚感。英熙学着尹净汉在缨红上反复啃咬，手指在腰窝反复摩挲。“啊”尹净汉猛地翻身把英熙压在身下，体位的改变让英熙被顶得更深。尹净汉扯下一个枕头，垫在英熙臀下“我行不行你不知道吗？”说完反客为主，将英熙的呻吟吞入口中。


End file.
